Private swimming pools have become very popular particularly in the sunbelt areas of the United States. Conventional private swimming pools are of two general types. The first type is the round pool which is completely constructed above ground level and is usually disassembled during the colder seasons of the year. The second type of pool which is substantially more expensive than the first mentioned type is constructed entirely within the ground thus requiring extensive excavation, grading and leveling.